


Love of my life

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accountant Simon, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Would you stop acting like their music is horrible? They changed their bassist like five times this year, of course it always sounded a little wonky but that doesn't make it bad," Raphael almost growled at his best friend and glared at Clary who failed to keep in her giggle. The other's had started to make fun of him for always getting protective whenever someone dared to say anything remotely bad about Simon - and therefore his little band - but he really couldn't help it. The band was just a hobby but this hobby was Simon's dream because becoming an accountant had never been his plan for his life."You're blinded by love and it clearly affects your ears as well, my dear friend. Saruman is a pretty decent singer and he's good at playing the guitar but that doesn't make the band good," Magnus offered and yelped when another jab into his side followed, this time a little bit harsher than before.





	

"I'm surprised everyone is here for once," Raphael realised with raised eyebrows as his gaze swept over the people crowded around the two small tables at the side of the bar. Magnus snorted next to him, their shoulder pressing together because there was no room to stay out of each other's personal space. Magnus didn't seem to mind it too much, though, because it caused him to almost sit in Alexander's lap and he always took every opportunity to be close to his husband.

"Well, maybe we all thought that tonight is going to be the night they actually play well?" Magnus offered with a cheeky grin, followed by a pained little groan when Raphael's elbow dug into his ribs as punishment for his words.

"Would you stop acting like their music is horrible? They changed their bassist like five times this year, of course it always sounded a little wonky but that doesn't make it _bad_ ," Raphael almost growled at his best friend and glared at Clary who failed to keep in her giggle. The other's had started to make fun of him for always getting protective whenever someone dared to say anything remotely bad about Simon - and therefore his little band - but he really couldn't help it. The band was just a hobby but this hobby was Simon's dream because becoming an accountant had never been his plan for his life.

"You're blinded by love and it clearly affects your ears as well, my dear friend. Saruman is a pretty decent singer and he's good at playing the guitar but that doesn't make the band good," Magnus offered and yelped when another jab into his side followed, this time a little bit harsher than before.

"First, stop giving him ridiculous names - I didn't even know you ever watched Lord of the Rings. And second, how about you shut your mouth and go home if you only came here to be an ass." He glared at his best friend and Raphael was really not in the mood for Magnus's antics today. He came here to relax after a stressful day at work, enjoy watching and hearing his lover on stage, not be subjected to his friend's annoying commentary.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm shutting up and just enjoy the show in silence," Magnus relented, hands raised in a defensive gesture and eyebrows raised in surprise at the little outburst. He didn't ask Raphael about his foul mood, though, because he could already guess that the other's boss Camille Belcourt from the hotel he worked in was responsible for it. She had done some questionable stuff with her position and therefore was about to lose her job - the one who had the best chances at getting her position was Raphael and she tried to make his workdays the living hell for the past few weeks already. Even someone as calm and collected as Raphael was bound to explode with this constant terror on an almost daily basis.

* * *

The new bassist was a lot better than the last ones the band had and they sounded almost in tune this time. Raphael had relaxed into his seat during the gig, sipping his second or third beer and kept his eyes glued to Simon on stage. His lover was simply beautiful up there - beaming at the crowd as soon as the initial nerves calmed down and his voice filled the small venue with sweet love songs and cheerful pop tunes.

When the last song was played, Raphael expected his lover to just jump down the stage and head over to their table after thanking the audience, as usual. But to his surprise, the other grabbed the microphone and visibly took a deep breath.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight and even stay during our performance," Simon joked at with a nervous grin and rubbed his free hand against his thigh, biting his bottom lip for a second. "There is just one thing I need to do before you will have the evening to yourselves again."

Raphael frowned because whatever his boyfriend was up to, he had definitely failed to mention it to him. Simon had seemed kind of restless earlier but that wasn't necessarily unusual for him so Raphael hadn't expected anything weird to be going on. His gaze flickered to the other's and he caught all of his friend glancing at him as well.

"You knew about whatever is going on." It wasn't a question, merely an observation and Magnus's smirk was all the answer he needed. Before Raphael was able to ask his best friend what this was about, he heard Simon call his name and saw him wave awkwardly, when he turned his attention back towards the stage.

"Could you--" Simon made a flailing gesture that was probably supposed to signalise his boyfriend to get up and join him. Raphael's eyebrows drew together and his heart stuttered a little because he finally started to realise what was about to happen. He put his glass down, licked his bottom lip and got up to walk towards the stage, eyes glued to Simon's face who seemed to try and avoid looking at him.

When Raphael reached the stage, Simon's hand showed up in his vision and he resisted to tell his lover that he was very able to climb the small stage without help but he swallowed this comment and wrapped his fingers around the other's hand. Simon's fingers trembled and felt slightly sweaty, causing the urge pull him into a hug to rise in Raphael's chest.

"So...you can probably imagine what is going on by now so please tell me to stop before I embarrass myself in front of our friends and all these strangers," Simon pleaded with a shaky grin but Raphael kept his expression carefully blank and simply cocked his head to one side, gesturing for his boyfriend to go on. He had no intention to stop Simon because there would be nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Well, okay then...I will say right away that I forgot every word that I planned on saying and I'm probably going to faint every second now, just as a heads up."

Raphael snorted softly and even if he knew what was about to happen, his heart still started hammering even harder against hits ribs when Simon simply dropped down on one knee, one hand fumbling with the pocket of his hoodie. When he finally pulled his hand out of the pocket again, Raphael raised his eyebrows in amused disbelieve at the sight of the bright red ring pop in his lover's hand. _Of course_ , Simon wouldn't propose to him like a normal human being.

"We've been together for almost ten years now and I'm even more amazed at the fact that we spent half of the time living together without you kicking me out at least once because I'm always so messy. But the fact that you can still stand having me around and that I simply can't imagine my life without you by my side is--I just--It feels right to take the next step and make our relationship even more official. You're the love of my life - and I know you will never let me live it down that I said something so cheesy in front of all these people."

Raphael really wanted to tell his lover to _get to the point_ because he wanted to give his answer, get off this stage and drag his lovable idiot of an almost-fiancé home to show him just how much he could stand having him around. Simon's habit of rambling was endearing most of the times but it could also be slightly unnerving at other times, like right now.

"Sorry, I'm rambling again," Simon realised, mostly thanks to his boyfriend's barely there frown that always showed up when he took to long explaining something or telling a story. "Raphael Santiago, I love you with every fibre of my being and I would be honoured to be able to call you my husband. Will you marry me?"

Simon felt relieved and even more nervous now that the question was finally out and even without more embarrassing stuttering. He knew his eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and the hand with the ridiculous ring pop shaking where he held it out between them. He was so tempted to drop his gaze and stare at the floor of the stage but Simon forced himself to keep his eyes locked with Raphael's and not ruin the moment even more with his awkwardness.

"Of course I will," Raphael answered easily and with a fond eye roll but Simon knew his lover well enough to see that the other was pretty nervous as well. He didn't even hear the whistles and applause from the audience or the fact that the mic dropped from his hand, landing on the floor with a high-pitched noise coming from the speakers, because he was too occupied basically jumping into Raphael's arms. Their lips crashed together almost roughly, very similar to their very first and awfully clumsy kiss but Simon couldn't find it in himself to care because the love of his life had just agreed to marry him and nothing would ruin this moment.

"I hope you actually have a proper ring because there's no way in hell I'm wearing this thing," Raphael mumbled into the kiss, clearly not willing to stop kissing Simon but also unable to resist the urge of commenting on the ring pop that was still clutched in his ~~boyfriend's~~ fiancé's hand. Simon chuckled and the fingers of his other hand pressed against the nape of his lover's neck.

"I thought we could pick the rings together - we both know you probably wouldn't be happy with my choice anyway," he replied after a few more kisses and beamed happily at Raphael, who snorted softly but really couldn't disagree with Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/154524010822) video for giving me the idea to this story! (go watch it, it's adorable ♥)


End file.
